Naruto: The Slayer's Demon -CHALLENGE-
by Neo-Shepard
Summary: Naruto is an ancient demon who takes Angel's place it the Buffyverse. Also takes events from Angel and puts them in Buffy, meaning instead of Angel Investigations taking the events on, it's the Scoobies. I CAN'T WRITE DIALOG SO PISS OFF!


_**I OWN JACK SHIT, NOTHING, NOT A FUCKING THING. NOT EVEN THE COMPUTER I'M USING.**_

 _ **I GREATLY APOLOGIZE IF, LIKE ME, YOU FIND THIS A BIT ALL OVER THE PLACE. I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSE.**_

 _ **ALSO THE SITE FUCKED MY FORMATTING SO... YEAH...**_

 _ **ANY AND ALL GUEST REVIEWS WILL BE DELETED!**_

 _ **I CAN'T WRITE DIALOG SO PISS OFF!**_

 _ **Feel free to use anything in here for your own story even if you don't take the challenge.**_

 _ **I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER WHEN/IF SOMEONE TAKES THIS.**_

* * *

Naruto/Buffy/Angel/Charmed/Supernatural

Naruto/Buffy/Willow/Tara/Fred/Illyria

Naruto doesn't leave after Buffy's graduation.

Naruto and Willow have known each other for three years by the time the story starts and she knows he's a demon.

She knows about his time as Kurama.

She lives with Naruto because her parents died shortly before the story starts.

They were killed by demons.

Naruto hunted them down and killed them.

The others don't know her and Naruto live together they think she lives alone.

He has been teaching her Witchcraft.

He has been teaching her since a year after they met.

Buffy, Naruto and the others go to Pylea and find and rescue Fred while trying to return to Sunnydale.

They do this before the Glory Arc.

Tara doesn't understand her feelings for Naruto as she is attracted to women

Tara doesn't die when she's shot.

Willow thinks she died and in her grief, she releases Malka by removing the seal keeping Malka locked away **(Like Naruto almost does during the fight with Pein)** and flays Warren

Naruto **(Not Kurama)** and Illyria were 'mates' in the olden times.

She comes in whenever and however you want but she possesses Fred.

Naruto eventually finds a way to bring Fred back while still keeping Illyria as a separate being by giving Illyria a new body.

Her new body looks like Tayuya.

Kurama/Dark Willow **(When they're 'released')**.

Dark Willow is called Malka **(Hebrew for 'Queen')**.

She is almost as sadistic as Kurama.

She is the second hardest villain they've ever faced **(The first being Kurama)**.

This is because they **(Kurama and Malka)** are their **(The Scoobies)** friends and they **(Kurama and Malka)** know the best way to hurt the Scoobies.

Giles/Jenny Calendar

She doesn't die.

Buffy and Giles were still in the library and heard her running.

The clan of Gypsies is the Uzumaki and Naruto started it for the soul purpose of keeping Kurama locked away.

The Uzumaki wage a war in the shadows against the Brotherhood of Kurama.

She is the one to return Naruto and Willow's souls.

No Angel.

No Connor.

No Darla.

In her place is Abaddon from _**Supernatural**_.

Like in _**Supernatural**_ , she is a Knight of Hell trained by Kurama.

 **NO OTHER NARUTO CHARACTERS**!

Naruto is the only one who can fight 'Glory' evenly.

Glory continuously tries to get him to join her because she has heard of his exploits as Kurama.

Naruto knows Dawn is a 'fake sister' and the key to unlocking dimensions and took on a fatherly/brotherly role.

Cordelia's fate is up to you.

Demon Naruto.

Like in _**Supernatural**_.

His weaknesses are the same weaknesses Demons have in _**Supernatural**_.

His eyes turn completely black when using his 'Game Face'.

Black eyes are the sign of an _**extremely**_ powerful Demon.

Naruto has the _Mark of Cain_ on the right side of his chest.

It's a brand he received at some point.

He has the same abilities as Cain and other demons from _**Supernatural**_ , Zankou from _**Charmed**_ and Naruto and Menma from _**Naruto**_.

Unlike in _**Charmed**_ he can use **Particle Swarm** with one hand **(I think, it's been a while since I've seen it and everywhere I looked shows it being used with both hands)**.

He can use **Rasengan** with one hand.

When Kurama, it becomes Menma's **Rasen Ring**.

Like Angel he was once a powerful force of darkness.

His name was Kurama.

The Powers That Be gave him a soul to stop him **(From doing whatever you choose)**.

Like Angel, Naruto's dark side is released and barely beaten by the Scooby Gang.

Kurama was released by a cult called 'The Brotherhood of Kurama' who worshiped him.

Willow was also turned and became Malka for the first time because she was chosen as Kurama's Queen by the Brotherhood as she was an up and coming powerful Witch.

Kurama and Malka killed many people while terrorizing Sunnydale.

Like Angel, he goes to hell after he's 'brought back' to close the portal.

Kurama has killed many Slayers.

Kurama is the most evil and sadistic being in history.

Buffy finds out he's a demon after they're attacked when Buffy spills Holy Water on him after their kiss the next night.

He flames away when she screams.

The 'Scoobies' identify him by the _Mark of Cain_.

Giles recognized it when Buffy drew it after being asked for any defining features.

Willow shows up just as they identify Naruto and tells them that he's a good Demon now.

They don't believe her and are angry that she kept the fact that he's a Demon from them.

Half-Demon Willow.

Kurama turned her when she was captured with Naruto by the Brotherhood to make her his Queen.

She's not as affected by Holy Water as normal Demons.

Xander hates Naruto for turning his best friend into a Demon.

Giles hates Naruto for torturing him and turning Willow into a Demon but gets over it after Naruto saves him, Jenny, Xander and everyone in The Bronze from Abaddon's followers.

Willow doesn't hate or fear Naruto but she hates and fears Kurama.

Naruto blames himself for Willow's status as a Half-Demon.

Willow is the one who finds and helps a feral Naruto when he returns from Hell.

While it was only a year for the others it was thousands for Naruto.

She would talk to him and tell him about her day, about her nightmares of what she did as Malka and how the others are doing even if he can't understand her.

This helps lessen her nightmares a _little_ bit.

Naruto helps Willow deal with the guilt of Malka's actions after he regains his sanity when he returns from Hell.

She had been avoiding everyone, locking herself in her room and having horrible nightmares and nothing the others did helped.

It takes a lot of work to rid Willow of her guilt and even more to rid her of her nightmares.

Naruto teaches Buffy, Giles and Willow, and eventually Fred, Demon Warding Symbols.

He teaches Buffy and Giles before he and Willow are turned.

When Buffy put up the symbols in her house to keep Kurama and Malka out she tells her mother about her Slaying and how Willow and Naruto lost their souls.

Naruto is in charge of Buffy's training.

Naruto eventually teaches Fred Witchcraft.

In the alternate dimension after Cordelia's wish Naruto is Kurama and ruling the world, Willow is Malka as his Queen and Xander is the leader of the rebels along with Giles.

Naruto, Buffy and Willow are in a three way relationship by the time the girls are in college.

Willow had fallen for Naruto shortly after the Moloch incident.

The Initiative captures Willow after finding out she's a Demon.

Naruto quickly discovers this and captures and tortures several agents for her location.

When he gets it he launches a devastating one man assault on the base using his full power and frees her before they could do anything to her.

When Malka returns after Tara's 'death' she tries to release Kurama.

After Malka is defeated Naruto takes her away instead of Giles.

Lorne's club is in Sunnydale.

They first go during the Second Season before Kurama is released.

When Fred goes to kill her professor for sending her to Pylea, Naruto uses **Particle Swarm** to kill her professor first stating that when he said he'd protect her he included her Innocence.

The Body Jasmine arc takes place after the Scoobies have graduated College and takes place in Sunnydale.

Like in _**Angel**_ the Scoobies are forced to release Kurama to learn about The Beast so they can unblock the sun.

He is able to release Malka after he escapes and together the two wreak havoc on Sunnydale before they are resealed.

Illyria is the one who kills The Beast.

This Arc takes place after the Sixth Season and before the Seventh Season.

Instead of Buffy closing the portal at the end of Season 5, it's Naruto who revealed he has known all along that Dawn was the Key.

It was his idea to turn the Key into a human girl and chose the Summers as Buffy always wanted a younger sister and Joy wanted another child.

He took memories from another dimension that had a Dawn in it as the only difference and replaced them for the others' original memories and implanted them into himself while keeping his original memories.

He reveals he has vampire abilities and uses them to drink some of Buffy's blood and some of Dawn's blood in order to fill the 'requirements' for closing the portal and goes into the portal.

After the Scoobies resurrect Naruto, he helps Dawn in dealing with the knowledge that she isn't who she thought she was.

He also keeps Buffy from dropping out of school

Instead of Spike 'dying' at the end of Season 7, it's Naruto.

He later comes back as Twilight, the 'Yin to Buffy's Yang'.

Twilight revived him and convinced him that he needed to become the villain to prevent another apocalypse

* * *

 **FOR THOSE WHO THINK THIS IS TOO LONG/DETAILED, YES, ABSO-FUCKING-LUTLY! BUT I CAN'T WRITE FOR SHIT AND I LIKE WHAT I HAVE AND WANT TO SEE THIS DONE.**

* * *

 ** _PM me if you want to write this for me and I will gladly Beta if you want._**


End file.
